What Happens When You Don't Play Safe
by SimplyPenAndPaper
Summary: Darcy and Spinner made a huge mistake one late night. Now they're both going to find out what happens when you don't play safe. Blackmail, breakdowns all the drama of Degrassi. CHAPTER FOUR UP
1. One Night and the Morning After

Author's Note: The characters aren't mine. Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and then get over it.

Spinner flaunted his stuff down the halls. Darcy stared at her bad boy saint, and Manny began to wear even less clothes. Degrassi spirit rung through the halls.

"Typical Monday moring," Darcy smiled and replayed the mornings events as they headed into class. She heard an uproar in the back caused by Jimmy and Ashley, so she scooted her chair over to see what was up, and sat with the small coupling of people.

"Hey Darcy," the pair said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Darcy shifted so that she could better hear in the noisy room.

"Oh, well keep it on the DL, but we're having a party tonight," Jimmy said while simultaneously fanning off the preoccupied with kissing his neck Ashley.

"Yeah, its gonna be fun," Ashley giggled like a drunken prom date.

"Cool, can me and Spin come?" She did her flirtatious Christian girl thing.

"Of course you can, but don't tell a lot of people k," he whispered then preceded to make out with Ashley when the bell rang, and Darcy payed some attention to Mr. Simpson.

Spinner was late to class, and Darcy questioned why. Then she had a sinking sensation in her stomach when just like clockwork Manny followed in right after him. Was her lipstick smudged? Darcy brushed it off. The day passed on and the sun went down.

Darcy and Spinner drove up to Ashley's house and decided to park a couple of blocks away because apparently the little party was...Well, you go ahead and define little at Degrassi. They walked in and the music boomed.

It was quite a scene depicted in this relatively sane house. Couples in every direction, and people hitting on Darcy left and right. Spinner got pissed.

"Hey Sexy Mami," A drunk kid from...LakeHurst?!!!?! managed to slur at Darcy before Spinner threw him against the wall.

"Unless you want your face re-arranged I suggest you back off my girl. K Pal?" Spinner- oh boy Spinner. Darcy loved how protective he was.

In the rest of the part scene she noticed something that calmed her nerves. Craig flew into town and was heavily necking Manny on the couch. She thought soundly- well at least the little slut is taken care of for the momen. Emma was talking with Sean and Jimmy and Ashley was pulling out the...Vodka!!!!!!???????

Darcy freaked; she didn't know what to do, but trusted herself to keep her morals very close tonight. She went in anyways. Her and Spin grinded in the living room and made out in the kitchen. So far, Manny was still attached to Craig. She didn't know what to do when Spinner asked her upstairs, but thank the sweet lord nothing happened.

They partied like good hardy teens. It was a picture out of a movie. Spinner and Darcy grinded on the dance floor, and life was good... For the time being. Everything was going perfect, but then Darcy didn't exactly know what happened next.

They ended up in the locked bedroom, and were about THIS close to breaking their vows, but they saved themselves for God's good grace. Darcy felt very touchy. She decided she needed to relax, and took some gatorade. She was pretty much drinking that for the rest of the night.

She figured out the gatorade was spiked. She continued to drink, as did Spinner. They danced. She drank some more. They were both drunk by 11:30 and decided to walk back to Spinners house. Two blocks down, and an hour later they were alone in his house.

Spinner seemingly forgot that his mother was on a buisness trip for the weekend and she wouldn't be back for another couple days. Drunk as anything, they lost their inhibitions, and their morals that had been holding close all night went buh bye.

He grabbed her shirt and pulled it off to reveal a cutesy lace bra. She unbuckled his pants and pulled those off to reveal black ACDC boxers. She smiled and kept going. You could let your mind do the wandering from there...

The next morning both of them woke up in each others arms, but had no memory of how they got there. Darcy was in the nude, and Spinner was likewise. Just assumed the reaction of the two was expected.

Darcy jumped out of bed and might as well had a heart attack!

"Spinner, what the heck happened last night????"Darcy jumped out of bed and curled the top sheet around her body. "SUGAR, SUGAR, SUGAR!!!!!! DEAR LORD WHAT DID I DO?"

"Darcy, how, did we, OH MY GO-, we did didn't we?"

"SPINNER Mason, what the heck is going on in here?"

"I don't remember anything after we went to the party last night," he ran his hands through his hair as in, I am so completely screwed.

"Me neither, why didn't I think." Darcy began to erupt in tears. He grabbed his boxers and wrapped her in a hug.She pushed him away and felt lower than and incredibly ashamed of herself.

"Darcy, I know. I'm so sorry. I should have done something. I should have remembered" Spinner sank, lower and lower into his personal hell had just made for himself.

"It's Tuesday; we need to get to school. Um yeah. I'm going," She tried to pull herself together and grabbed her bra off the floor, underwear off the door handle and mini dress jeans, and heels off the bathroom sink (how did they get in there?).

Awkward beyond awkward Spin felt it a good idea to keep his distance from her for the rest of the day.


	2. Heart Attacks and Pregnancy Tests

Darcy had not talked to Spinner all day. It was just too awkward to even look at him. The day could not have gone any slower. Darcy felt horrible, and Spinner on the other hand was just getting the first news of the worst week of his life.

Darcy turned a corner as Ms Hatsilakos walked away from a clearly distressed Spinner. She patted his shoulder kindly and walked away looking pained. He turned away from the crowd in the hall and threw his hands in his hair.

Darcy walked by and found Spinner leaning against his locker...Crying? What was this about. She ran over and tried to comfort him. This was like beyond out of the ordinary, but so far her week was a little woohoo.

"Spin? What's wrong? Talk to me?" Darcy said sweetly.

He turned and his face was red and puffy,"Darc, it's my mom. She had heart attack on the train. She's dead. She was supposed to come home this afternoon. The hospital just called the school."

He broke into more sobs before pulling himself together even remotely to say, "This is what I get. I did that to you and now I get this." He fell to the floor and convulsed into heavy breathing and man tears.

Darcy didn't know what to say. The only words she could think of were "Spin I love you. You will make it through this."

"I don't deserve anything. His love or yours." As he said that Darcy felt a pang of guilt.

Things rushed through their heads that neither of them had ever imagined. Darcy's face flushed pale white and as the shock wore into her, she began to recall bits and pieces of what happened last night. The feelings, the emotions. _ i The way he touched her /i _. She shook her head and left Spinner.

A few weeks past and Spinner had taken them off school to deal with his mom's funeral arrangements. Darcy was extremely worried about him. Jimmy and Marco took him his work and no one ever mentioned how he was doing.

She was so scared he wasn't okay. Then one day about 3 and ½ weeks after the party and the accident Darcy bottled up enough courage to go see her concurrent lover.

Darcy left Degrassi and began to walk over to Spinners house where half way she had to run into the bus stop bathroom and throw up. She kept telling herself it was probably just nerves, but in the back of her mind she couldn't help but question if her period was late for a reason.

She knocked on the door to find Spinner looking like since she last saw him he had gotten no sleep. His eyes were heavy and he had big black circles underneath them. His clothes were wrinked and the house was dark as if he had a hangover or a migraine.

"Darcy?" He looked incredibly surprised by her appearance.

"Hi Spin... Can I come in?" She looked to Spinner defeated and unhappy.

"Yeah, sure." He let her walk in and sit on his couch.

"Listen I know this is a lot to handle right now, but I felt I needed to tell you."

"Darcy what are you talking about?"

"I don't know for sure, but I'm late."

"Okay then why are you here, if you gotta be somewhere else?" His words were rushed and jumbled.

"No, Spin. I'm LATE."

" Late? Oh, OH! What the- Darcy are you pregnant?" He stumbled backwards and fell into the lamp. It smashed on the floor.

"I'm not sure, I've been to scared to buy a test."

"Oh god. Oh my god." He felt like hell had just handed him a personal invitation for a life time stay.

"I will buy one now, but I just needed to ask you first."

"Ask me what?"

"Will you hate me if I'm pregnant with your baby?"

"Darcy, I could never hate you, and you need to find out before anything else happens."

45 minutes later Darcy returned from the WalBlue with a at home test and took it in the bathroom. The two minutes that it took for the test to tell was the longest of Spinners life. He gripped the door handle and prayed for forgiveness.

As soon as Darcy walked out of the bathroom he knew his life was never going to be the same...

A/N: Cliff hanger, or not so much. LOL, I know you hate me, but thats okay. Find out next chapter


	3. Ready Or Not

Now as anyone could imagine the test wasn't just some stupid math quiz you she could flake out on. This test was as real as real gets, and (pardon the stupidity), but real was about to be…

"P- positive", Darcy cried in a trance like state that only added to the fatal feeling of the tiny hallway. Her face went insanely pale as all the thoughts swirled around her mind and in Spinners eyes he hung his emotions.

Spinner- poor, poor Spinner had been through so much already, but he couldn't take this too. He turned his head to the side and fell to the floor and the tears were fought back. They came anyways. "Darcy… I, we" his voice fell and the onslaught of fault shifted beings. He sat with a bizarre look on his face and Darcy felt horrible.

"Spinner, I'm so, so, so unbelievably sorry," she cried. They were the tears she cried when Jay had tricked her into wanted to give herself up to Spinner at camp. They were filled with betrayal and hurt, and she didn't know how to fix these ones.

"Um, I'm gonna leave. I need to have time- for", he stopped short.

"For? For what Spin?" She didn't take her eyes off his, and as he got up Darcy's tears stung over her whole face.

"Just time. See you at school tomorrow. Go home Darcy." He scrambled out of her grip and disoriented, he slammed the door in her red face. She left quietly

School was as painful as ever. With Spinner back everyone was on edge. All the day up until lunch everyone was touching him and trying to be comforting about his mom, but no one knew that wasn't why he was upset. At this point he had begun to heal from the pain of his mother's untimely passing.

Marco kept his distance for the first period then caught Spinner at the end of mediamersion.

"Um, Spin, are you ok? I thought you were beginning to get over your mom?" Marco said kindly. Marco, honestly how could you not love Marco. That kid was so kind.

"I am, I did," Spinner breathed like he was dying.

"You don't sound good."

"Yeah, it's just. Ya know what I probably can't even tell you," he grimaced and Marco turned on alert. Just what best friends are for; they figure out quickly when you're NOT at all okay.

"She, I, Marco me and Darcy had a little bit of a slip up." He winced and tried not to say anything else, but it slipped out. "She's , man, she" he lowered his voice to a dull whisper. "She's pregnant."

Anyone could have paid five hundred million dollars to see Marco's reaction. In four words it was quiet and horrified and happy and shocked. He patted Spinner's back and said something unexpected on Spinner's part. He expected repulsion and yet he got the opposite.

"Whatever you need man, I'm here for you and her ALL the way. I got your back." He felt bad about it and it showed. Then Darcy came into the hallway and Marco left.

Then the wicked witch ran in front of Darcy to greet and her blonde hair zipped behind her. She had good intentions according to anyone viewing, but for MONTHS all she'd been trying to do was break up him and Darcy. She flashed wry smile at Darcy and changed her look to sympathetic for Spinner.

"Hey, Spinner, how are you?" She was brushing his arm like a baby, but she did NOT see him at all as a baby. She wanted him and of all the people he wanted Paige was NOT one of them.

"I'm fine," his voice was monotone and lifeless much like his mirror image Darcy on the other side of the hall. She watched Spinner and ice queen carefully while juggling morning sickness silently because she had yet to tell anyone about the little one.

Paige leaned up against the locker and scratched her head looking for what to say in a situation like this. Then completely out of character she just hugged him. He thought it felt good, and Darcy walked over immediately.

" Hey Paige?" She said in a threatening tone.

" Yeah hun?" She said i still /i attached to Spin.

"Get off my boyfriend and go hang with your pom poms k?" She smiled evilly and Paige zipped out of there. She switched modes to speak gently to Spinner. "Spin, we need to talk."

"You're a cheerleader too remember?" Paige rolled her eyes.

"Yea, I realize, but at the least I'm not a slut."

Paige walked away stiffly and very peeved.

"About," his hair fell into his caramel eyes. He brushed his eyes refusing to look at her and opened his locker 'looking for a calculus book'.

"I'm willing to make this work if you are." She gently took his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers to a final movement of touching her stomach.

He perked his ears up and snapped out of his pathetic self wallowing.

"Ok, I have your attention. I asked my mom about it and she said if I was ever…" she stopped short of breath and gulped. "She said she wouldn't hate me, but their were no promises about helping me or what my father would do."

Spinner looked at her kindly then with an apologetic hint in his eyes when he realized she was in more pain than he was. His selfish feelings for his own wellbeing melted. Darcy just held back a tear and he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her. She always melted under his touch, but this was different.

She had felt this only once before, but never in a kiss like this. The students watched through the hall and if one listened carefully Jay could be heard in the background punching his fists in the air and going score because a Jay cared not about the reality of the situation.

Their lips broke apart and she had a single tear in the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry for acting like that," he whispered into Darcy's ear. She just nodded expecting more to the apology. "I will see this through all the way. I love you and never forget that." He was hushed so quiet Darcy had to strain to hear him and her heartbeat calmed.

She looked up and smiled at him finally breathing again for the first time in days. "Well, then let's go to class."

"Are you ok?"

She smiled, "Not even remotely."

Review please fellow writers understand that it's a good feeling that people are reading your stories. Flames are disliked, and if you hate me or my writing that much please tell me in person. I live in Antarctica under a rock. :)


	4. Behind Closed Doors

(A/N: I have no author's notes.LOL)

The class was awkward, and much like every other class the whole student body walked on eggshells around Spinner. Darcy was by his side during the whole class, and all of lunch. The wicked witch and school slut kept on parading their stuff all day completely ignoring what Spinner was going through. The day passed slowly and the only contact Darcy had with anyone but Spinner was Marco- she never even talked to Marco why was he talking to her now?

"Hey Marco- um, how's it goin?" She stifled out with Spinner in the bathroom and his loyal lover waiting for him across the hall.

"Good, I guess." He became quiet, "How 'bout you. Is everything okay with you and Spinner after the party?"

Darcy tensed and her eyes narrowed- woman's intuition- gotta love it. "What did Spinner tell you?"

Marco did his signature shrug and then, "Nothing- you guys just seemed a little touchy since Monday... That's all."

"I can't believe it!" She knew he was lying- someone as kind as Marco isn't a very good liar. She pulled Marco into the empty classroom. "What did he say to you- Marco I know you're lying!?"

"Don't get mad at Spin- he didn't do any of this on purpose. I was just trying to help him."

"Tell me everything you know."

"Darcy- don't kill me. I know how hard this must be." He got really, really quiet- to make sure no one could hear him.

Darcy let her wall down- figuring Marco did as much damage as one man can do- for the time being. "I don't know what I'm gonna do. I can't _be_ pregnant."

"You can fix this- I will help." Darcy cried and Marco hugged her and patted her back. She quickly composed herself.

Unbeknownst to either of them they were not alone in the classroom. Another Degrassi couple was sitting in the back of the room behind the desk. The two others in the room gawked at each other- Darcy's pregnant- they said to each other. The man thought- this would be valuable information for later.

Spinner was outside the hallway looking for Darcy like a little kid who had lost his mother. She saw him, and her and Marco pulled themselves out of the classroom.

"Hey, Spin. I'm not mad." She said immediately noting the distressed look on Marco's face.

"You know he knows?"

"Yes."

Marco felt the awkward couple thing and left to go home to find Dylan.

"Well, it's the end of the day, and we should get home. I have to work tonight, and we've got a huge exam Friday in Ms. Kwan's class." Spinner kissed Darcy and left school. Darcy had spirit squad and could not deal with Manny and Paige right now.

The squad was already practicing when she came in and Paige came off of a pyramid to yell at her.

"Darcy you're late!" She snapped.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Just get to work."

Darcy turned over to Manny and smiled weakly- but Manny gave her a malevolent smirk. This made Darcy incredibly uneasy. She had morning sickness in the middle of practice and couldn't do anymore back walkovers. Paige and Hazel eyed her suspiciously while Manny just laughed- then quieted down to go help the other girls.

Practice ended soon enough, and it was around six. Darcy strode out to the front of the school and read her text messages and was alarmed by a blocked number. She didn't even know you could do that on a text. Her phone flashed and she flipped it open.

"New text message. Press open to read." Her phone instructed robotically. She pressed yes, and quickly looked around for any other people. Her eyes widened and then she laughed assuming it was a joke. It read, "Happy Condom Day! Use protection!" Then she had another memory flash back of the night. Spinner hadn't used a condom. They just ignored it- to drunk to use protection.

"Okay, very funny." She looked around for her backpack and then saw that it wasn't with her. She had left it in the gym.

"Sugar!" She balled her hands into fists, then screamed and fell on the pavement. The pains in her stomach were insane. They throbbed and she couldn't even stand up. Then low and behold who should walk up behind her bringing her the backpack she left inside. The student council president- Liberty. Why was Liberty still at school?

"Hey Edwards!" An incredibly pregnant prez yelled.

"Thanks." She managed to stand up. And leaned against a light pole taking her bag from Liberty.

"You okay?" Liberty looked her over, and then jokingly said, "You look like I did when I first started getting morning sickness." She chuckled a little and then saw the look on Darcy's face and stopped.

"I gotta get going." She waved a thanks to Liberty and then left for home. Liberty shrugged it off, and left for home also.

When Darcy got home her mother was waiting for her in her room with the pregnancy test Darcy had thrown in her own garbage. Sugar!

"Darcy." Her mother held up the box, and arose from her Darcy's bed.

"Mom, I can explain it's not mine."

"Well, then who's is it!?" Her mother towered over her and she sat down, trying hard to be as nonchalant as possible.

"It's… Mannys!" She had an accident and didn't want to take the test without a friend."

"Darcy , don't lie to me! God is watching you- Don't lie to Him!"

"I'm not Mom I swear. Manny had sex with her boyfriend after a party and no one would help her so she came to me." Darcy was playing this one good.

Her mother relaxed and said calmly, "Okay, well sorry." Then she left the room muttering 'how could I suspect Darcy would do that' to herself.

Darcy quietly shut the door and locked it. She collapsed on her bed, and tried to clear her mind in an attempt to study. Her phone beeped again. She flipped it open. "Oh, thank you!" She was relieved that it was just a text from Spinner asking her if she could meet him at the Dot after work at 8. She sighed and replied 'yes'.

Then got to work on her studying. She opened up the front pocked of her backpack and noticed an old Degrassi flyer all crumpled up with a little scribbling on the outside. She smoothed it out and on one side it said 'READ ME'. So, she turned it over. In crappy and broken typing the letter read:

Dear Darcy,

I know your secret; I know you're pregnant, and I know it's Spinners. If you want this secret kept go to the mall at Pizza Pizza tomorrow immediately after school; behind the third bench there will be another letter waiting for you.

Yours Truly,

Secrets Won't Stay Secrets Forever

P.S. I'll be watching you all the time and if you tell Spinner or anyone about this letter, I will tell the whole school.

Darcy freaked out. She immediately neglected her homework, and searched online for the flyer. It was old, like from the before she went to Degrassi, and she needed to figure this out fast.

(A/N: I know, doesn't this just send your mind into insane questions. Who's blackmailing Darcy, why are they leaving notes, and will she tell Spinner?- which will be answered by the end of the story.)


	5. Temporary Hiatus

I've got a lotta stuff going on right now, so I promise I will update as soon as I have a spare minute,


End file.
